Wrong choise
by suzanazoric95
Summary: Everyone are making wrong choise. How wrong choise did they make? I am bad with summary.
1. Chapter 1

Sea patrol Title:Wrong choise Genre:Romance and Hurt/comfort Pairing:Buffer/Bomber Disclaimer:I don't own anything

Wrong choise

He still didn't know how he attracted her. Now he was standing in the same spot as he did over a year ago. Their place was one little beach, hidden from eyes of other people couple miles away from Cairns. They were meeting there every time when they had a shore leave last two months. He was waiting her. He knew that maybe she won't be there, but he would wait her there till sunrise. She was gorgeus, even if she was the most tempered person he ever met. She always was there for him, even when she almost get killed because he was distracted from the phone call he received from NAVCOM about him to call his family ASAP. He knew it was about his mother. Later that day she came and asked him was he ok. Their first met on that beach was after his mother funeral. He never find out how she found him. He sighed, while he was remembering that day.  
FLASHBACK Buffer was sitting on the beach and he was looking into the water. That day was one of the worst day in his life-his mother's funeral. There were people what he didn't see in the years, who never called to ask how is she. Buffer always call them hypocrites. The vigil before the funeral was torturing for him. He didn't want to react, but he heard how his "great" cousins were talking how he was on the ship in her last moments and not there with her.  
"I know I will find you here." said Bomber and sit by his side.  
"What are you doing here? You should to be at your late birthday party, shouldn't you?" asked Buffer not looking into a woman by his side.  
"They are not going to notice that I am not there. Spider is flirting with some girl, Swain is at home with Sally and Chloe, RO went home, CO and XO are in the pub, but hardly they will notice that I left. ET is..."  
"Flirting with Nav." finished Buffer.  
"Yeah. I promised you that I will buy you a drink. You saved me remember?" asked Bomber and pushed him lightly.  
"I am not in the mood..."  
"I know, so for that I bring it." she said as she showed him the six pack that was in her hand.  
"Bomber..."  
"I know that you are not in the mood for talking. You lose your mother. I know how is to lose someone who is very important to you." Buffer looked into Bomber who take a deep breath and continued. "My father died when I was a kid. I don't even remember him anymore."  
"I didn't know. You never mentioned your family before." said Buffer and took one beer.  
"I didn't talk with my mum till yesterday. After all that with Fynn, I called her and we talked."  
"Why you two were in fight?"  
"She didn't liked my idea to join a Navy. She told me if I join the Navy I can forget on her. I turn and left. That was three years ago."  
"Are you fix things with her now?"  
"Kind of. I've asked her why she didn't want me to join the navy. She told me it was because of my dad" smiled Bomber.  
"Your dad?" Buffer asked.  
"Yeah, he was in the navy, he was petty officer when he was killed. It was a boarding that went wrong." "Sorry to hear that." Buffer said "You never mentioned your family either." said Bomber and dashed her tears away.  
"I grown up without my father too. He was a simple fisherman. He died in ship accident. Then me and my mum were alone. Life wasn't easy for us, but we manage to survive. No one from her family couldn't forget her that she married for a fisherman."  
"Why not? You are not judge about people what are they. You judge about them when you see their personality." asked Bomber and take a sip of her beer.  
"Well her family was family who had little bit more than others. They were rich. When she found that she is ill, that she has a breast cancer, she forbid me to tell anyone from her family. She didn't want them there. She didn't want to pity her." said Buffer and blink to dash tears away who started to collect in his eyes. Then he continued. "I told them that she is dying three weeks before she died. Then they came on the funeral and start to..."  
"To talk how you weren't there in her last moments." finished Bomber.  
"How did you know?"  
"Well, I know these kind of people. They are hypocrites. And they think that they are better than others. And that world is their." said Bomber and Buffer smiled. He thought, his first real smile in days. They stayed there for a while and then they left. Buffer walk Bomber home.  
"Thanks for..." started Buffer.  
"You don't need to thank me for anything." interupted Bomber and squeeze his hand.  
"You skip your birthday party and you were sitting with me all the time."  
"Well that wasn't bad either. I was in great company, and it was a great visiual sight. And sunset was romantic." she said and grin on him. He didn't know why, but he pull her closer and kissed her. She answered on his kiss and it was first time that they spend a night together.  
END OF FLASHBACK They weren't in relationship after that night. They started their relationship after that hostage situation on Hammersley with Jilla. He figure out how much she was valuable for him. From then pass two months and he was happy. They both were happy now. They were proffesionals on the board and no one didn't suspicious on them. Like she said once, they were good actors.  
"Sorry for lating. Blame 2Dads. He came late on his watch" said Bomber and interupted him in his thoughts. She snugled in his arms.  
"I think you won't came. But it is much more safier from both of us when he is on the watch." he said and kissed her, while he was caressing her backs.  
"You almost get killed today! I was so scared that something could happen to you!" she said when she tilted her head up and look into him.  
"Nothing is not going to happen to me!" he answered and take her face in his hands.  
"I don't want to lose you!"  
"You never will." he answered and pull her closer to him and hugged her. She put her head at his chests.  
"I want to tell you something..." she started but she was cutted off with his voice.  
"I love you Bec." said Buffer knowing that he was feeling it.  
"I love you too Pete" she said with smile and he kissed her.  
"What did you wanted to tell me?" said Buffer remembering that she wanted to said something before he cutted her off.  
"That what you allready told me!" she said and they kissed again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong choise 2

Four years pass since he last time was here, in Cairns. When he left Hammersley, he left Cairns too. It was hardest thing he ever done. He know that that leaving was wrong choise. He choose Navy and not her. He expected too much from her. What did he think? That she is going to leave all for what she fight in years and went in Perth with him? Of course she didn't do that. He still loved her, even from their last meeting pass four years.  
"I heard that you refuse promotion Buff." Mike interupted him.  
"Yes I did. I need to think about some things." answered Buffer and took a sip from his beer.  
"That is stupid. You worked so much for it and on the end you said 'no'." added Spider.  
"This is my advice for you Spider. Don't do same mestake as I did."  
"What mestake?" Spider asked him confused.  
"To choose Navy when you need to choose between Navy and something another. Navy shouldn't be at your first place." Spider keep staring confused in him.  
"Ok, I don't get it. But never mind. You know who I saw yesterday in town?" added Spider and looked in the ex Hammersley crew gattered around the table.  
"Who? Carly Walsman?" teased Charge insinuating on old Spider's flame.  
"No. I saw Bomber." said Spider and take a sip of his beer. Buffer winced when he heard that name. He didn't hear anything about her since he left. He tried with emails, but she blocked him. Buffer also tried with phone calls, but she change a number.  
"To be honest, I didn't see her since she left Hammersley." said Robert.  
"How is she?" added Charge.  
"She is good. She is getting married in two days." answered Dutchy. "Jess is her bridesmaid." he added when he get a puzzled look from crew.  
"Getting married? For who?" asked Buffer.  
"For some bloke. He is leading a restourant here in Cairns." answered Dutchy again. "Stop looking like that into me. Jessica told me all." he added because crew was still looking into him.  
"We forget that you two are married." added 2Dads. "But when you are speaking about him..."  
"He is like Dyllan when he came first on board, before he met Jess. Me and Kate don't like him either, but Bomber is Bomber. She is not listening anybody." finished Mike and Dutchy nodded his agreement. They were occupied with gossiping about Bomber's fiancee that they didn't even noticed when Buffer left the pub.  
Bomber walk down the beach. She last time was there four years ago, when she last time saw Buffer. That meeting was their last meeting. He told her that he is leaving Cairns. Buffer asked her to came with him, but she said 'no'. She know that she made a wrong choise then. That she said 'yes' and went with him, she probably wouldn't getting married for a guy she doesn't love. But she choose a Navy. What an idiot she was? Bomber still loved Buffer. This was a prove. Her girlsnight and she skip from her own party. Now, how wedding was not too far away, she realised how much she doesn't want to marry Jack. He was a great guy (even if Kate and Jessica are not convince in that) and her mum love him. Bomber was allready thinking to pack her things and run away from Cairns. If she do that, her mother will never forgave her that.  
Bomber sighed. How much she wanted to see Buffer just one more time, but it was inposible. He is in Perth, probably married and all what she could do to contact him was to made a mess in his life. That wouldn't be fair...  
In that moment someone pull Bomber into the hug from behind and she allready knew who was it. She turned around and she was faced with Buffer. They both were speachless and they were just looking into each other. Buffer pull her closer and kissed her. When they broke a kiss, Buffer hugged her very strong, scared that she is going to dissapired as a dream if he let her go. They were standing on the beach, hugged, like rest of the world is not excisting, like she is not getting marrying for other guy and like it is all like it stay 4 years ago.  
"I heard you are getting married." said Buffer while she was in his arms. With these words, he reminded her on presence and she moved from his arms.  
"Yes. For two days." answered Bomber and looked into the water.  
"You love him?" he asked and stand by her side watching water too.  
"I think it is not your buisnis."  
"I want to know are you going to be happy."  
"If you want so much to I be happy, you would never leave."  
"I asked you to you came with me."  
"Yes you did. You asked me to I leave all what I had and to came in another city, to do what? To wait you while you are on destroyer?"  
"You didn't answer me on the question. Do you love him?" Buffer repeted his question.  
"Jack is a good man. And he loves me..."  
"From all what I heard from Mike and Dyllan, I am not so sure in that."  
"I am sure."  
"Do you still love me?"  
"Of course not." said Bomber not looking into Buffer.  
"Really?" he asked her and leaned in. He kissed her again. She wanted to push him away, but somehow she couldn't. She knew that that was probably her last time with him on that beach.  
"I can't." she whishpered, while she still was having her hands around his neck.  
"Leave him." whishpered Buffer and put a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"I can't. My mum never will forgave me that." Bomber said and looked him in the eyes.  
"You can't be with someone who you don't love..."  
"Don't remind me on that." interupted Bomber.  
"Listen to me. I will be here day after tomorrow. I will wait you. If you don't came, I will know what is your decision." said Buffer and tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away.  
"Stop mess up with my head!" she yelled and run away from beach leaving Buffer alone there.  
Next two days, Bomber was thinking about Buffer's proposition. She can not marry for a Jack, knowing that Buffer still love her. She couldn't left him either. Her mum would kill her.  
"Ok, time for a make up." said Nikki when she, Kate and Jessica came in her house. Bomber smiled on them.  
"I know I looked bad on my wedding, but I was pregnant. What is going with you? You look like you are going to faint every moment." jocked Kate.  
"I am nervous." Bomber said and cros her arms.  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want." interupted Jessica and put a comforting hand on Bomber's shoulder.  
"I know. But I love Jack." said Bomber thinking if she is saying it alloud, it will become a thruth.  
"Really?" asked Kate and narrowed her eyes.  
"Yes. And don't you dare to say something against him. Lets start with a make up." said Bomber and sit on the chair.  
When Kate and Nikki finished, it was allready 1200 pm. Two hours till her wedding. Bomber sighed. She was feeling much worse than before.  
"Now, you need to put your wedding dress on." Bomber was interupted in her thoughts by Nikki.  
"Yeah. You are wright." Bomber smiled and went in her bedroom.  
"She is doubting." smiled Kate.  
Bomber went in her bedroom and she was faced with her wedding dress lying on her bed. Her heart melted. She couldn't married for a Jack. Bomber went to her bed and take one little box what was lying in front of bed. She opened it and took some photos and one bracelet. Bomber looked on photos. On them were her and Buffer. They were pictured in these four months how much they were together. She turned one photo. It was pictured month before he left. That photo she get together with bracelet. On back of photo was written:'To we never forget each other-B&B.' She smiled. He gave her bracelet with these inicials-B&B, Buffer and Bomber. He had same too. Bomber wear it till her affair with 2Dads, but she didn't threw it. She decided.  
Kate, Nikki and Jessica were waiting Bomber. She was lating.  
"What is she doing so long?" asked Nikki with panic in her voice. "We will late." she added.  
"Here she is." said Kate when she saw Bomber. "Becca what are you doing?" she added surprised with Bomber's look. Bomber wasn't in her wedding dress. She was in simple shirt and jeans.  
"Why are you not in wedding dress?" asked Nikki looking into Bomber.  
"I can't marry Jack. I don't love him. I never did." said Bomber. "This letter you will gave my mum and this to Jack." she added and handed two letters to Kate who just stare in her friend.  
"What...? How you change your mind?" asked Jessica, what was speachless till then.  
"I realise that I still love him."  
"Love who?" interupted Nikki confused.  
"The guy who left the ship?" Remembered Jessica about Bomber's failed love story.  
"Yes." Nodded Bomber.  
"Spider. You are talking about Spider." said Kate.  
"No Kate. I am not talking about Spider. I am talking about Pete."  
"Pete...You mean Buff?" asked Kate with wide eyes.  
"Yes. It is long story for which I don't have a time." said Bomber walking towards the door.  
"Where are you up to?" asked Jessica because Nikki and Kate were too speachless and surprised with their discover.  
"I will call you." said Bomber and run out.  
Buffer was on the beach like he said he will. He looked on the watch. It was almost 0200 pm. He sighed, Bomber probably wouldn't came here. She is probably going to get marry for that guy. He looked in his hand where he holded bracelet. He smiled. Their maching bracelet. All this time he had it. It was his keeper in the gulf. He looked again on the watch. Now it was 0200 pm and she wasn't there. He knew her decision. He looked once more in bracelet and start to throw it in the water.  
"Throw it and I will kill you." said Bomber and smiled on him when he turned.  
"You? I thought that you will get married..." started Buffer but Bomber shut him up with a kiss.  
"I can't marry for someone who I don't love. I love you and not him." said Bomber and looked into him. "I love you." she repeted it. He pick her up and twirg her in the air.  
"I love you too." he said and kissed her. "What are we gonna do now?" he added and looked in woman who was in his arms.  
"I don't know. My mum is going to kill me. I don't have a job anymore..."  
"Will you marry me?" asked Buffer allready know Bomber's answer.  
"Yes I will." she answered with a smile.  
"But that means we are going to live in Perth."  
"Sounds good to me." said Bomber when they start to walk. "When are we going there?"  
"I need to leave tonight. I am serving on patrol boat..."  
"Ok then. Goodbye Cairns." said Bomber with a grin. "Don't think I am a coward, but I am not tempted to face my mum today. Kate will send my things." she added.  
"Ok." he said and kissed her forehead. Bomber took her phone and write a message to Kate: 'I am going into Perth. I will send you an adress to you send me my things.' Bomber send a message.  
EPILOGUE Bomber and Buffer married four months after they moved in Perth and year after they get a twins-Jeniffer and Laureine. Bomber's mum forgave Bomber's running from her wedding, because one of the daughter was having her name. Bomber is running a little small cáfe on the beach and Buffer is now commander of NAVCOM in Perth. 


End file.
